Naruto: Clash of Futures
by barryc10
Summary: Naruto, the way I want it to be. After the Wave encounter, what more surprises are in store for our heroes? Rated M. Naru/Harem
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto: Clash of futures**

**A/N: I couldn't think of a better title. If anyone has a better one that what I have, please speak up. Anyway, Certain things in this story will be different from canon.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Chapter 1:**

The Village Hidden in the Leaves was quiet since their number 1 troublemaker was out on his first A-Rank Mission. In all honesty it should have been S-Rank. But that's beside the point. Team 7 had to escort the famous bridgebuilder, Tazuna, back to his homeland of the Land of Waves, but were attacked by missing-nin from the Village Hidden in the Mist. Kakashi had barely defeated the leader, Zabuza, before a fake hunter-nin, Haku, took his body away. The young boy then revived his master's body, so they could get ready for a rematch.

It's been ten days since then. Sasuke got suckered into a one-on-one battle with Haku, while Kakashi was stuck battling Zabuza. Just when it seemed that Sasuke would die, an explosion distracted the fake hunter. From the smoke stepped Naruto, who then got ready to use his Shadow Clone Jutsu. Zabuza threw shuriken at the young ninja, which were stopped by senbon. After some dialogue between master and pupil, Sasuke tried to attack Haku, but failed.

"I haven't forgotten you," the hunter had said. The two then fought again, while Naruto snuck into the cage. Without warning, Naruto grabbed Sasuke and ran out of there, getting outside, without Haku being the wiser. Haku then struck "Sasuke" with a few Senbon, causing him to vanish in a cloud of smoke. Surprised, he looked outside, and was further surprised that they managed to escape without him knowing. He dissolved the mirrors, and fought the two.

"Naruto, what do you suppose we do now?" Sasuke was doing most of the fighting, while Naruto was dodging. Suddenly, Sasuke was struck by some senbon. Normally it wouldn't be too bad, but one of the needles had punctured the large artery that sends blood to his brain. Naruto watched as Sasuke fell, before exploding into a piece of crate. The Uchiha had also, in a moment of desparation, activated his Sharingan. Naruto watched the whole thing transfixed, until he felt something boil inside of him. Not sure what it was, he called on it, and instinctively ran toward haku. In a flash of yellow, Naruto vanished, and he reappeared behind Haku. Seconds passed, before blood spurted from a wound on Haku's side, and his clothing was torn, showing that "he", was actually "she". Naruto turned around, and saw what happened, and in a spurt of compassion, took off his jacket, throwing it to her.

"Here, cover yourself up. I know we're in the middle of a fight, but those mounds could be distracting, and I want us all to fight at our fullest."

After she had the jacket zipped up, she ran at Naruto. He got into a defensive position, only to be tackled. Lying on the ground defenseless, he closed his eyes, waiting for the killing blow, only for it not to come. He opened his eyes slightly, seeing that she was sitting on him, senbon at his throat, but not piercing it. Her hand was shaking, and as is sometimes the case, when it comes time to kill a friend, she backed off. he had given her his jacket, when he could have let her stay exposed, or could have taken advantage of the situation. She couldn't end his life, so she tossed the senbon behind her, where it struck Sasuke, just below the ribcage.

Zabuza saw this in the middle of a charge, and in a moment of compassion, stopped his charging, letting his sword fall inches from Kakashi.

"Haku has fallen for the blonde kid. No matter how much I want to, I can't do her new friend a disservice by killing his sensei. Haku was like a daughter to me. If you kill me, she'll be heartbroken."

Naruto saw Kakashi and Zabuza talking, and got a perverted idea. Sasuke had seen that perverted look on Naruto before, and remembered Naruto's original jutsu.

"If you're planning on using the Sexy Jutsu on them... count me in!"

Naruto was surprised at Sasuke's response. The Uchiha, the serious Uchiha wanted to help in the perverted idea? He just shook his head, and kept going. Once he was close enough, he waited for Sasuke. Ondce the Uchiha caught up, Naruto brought his hands to the Tiger symbol. Zabuza saw that, and readied his sword.

"Transform!!" Suddenly, naruto vanished in a puff of smoke, being replaced by his female counterpart. The only "clothing" she had on was the smoke hiding her nipples and genitals. It also had the benefit of hiding her butt. Zabuza saw this little development, and just smirked.

"I'm the demon ninja of the mist! That won't work on me!"

Next to him, kakashi had a deep blush, and the start of a nose-bleed. Zabuza just sweat-dropped when he saw, but Haku was enraged. The brat had just turned into a naked female of about 20 years. That was something you just didn't do in front of a true female. So, Haku threw a senbon, that lodged itself just below the brat's tailbone. The transformation was ended, and Naruto jumped about fifty feet. And for principle's sake, Sasuke got the same punishment, for just wanting to help Naruto with the shameful act.

After that, Gatou arrived...

(The events here are all from canon, so I won't include them)

Naruto and his team, that now included Zabuza and Haku, arrived back at the Leaf Village. Zabuza was arrested to stand trial for his actions, where the Mizukage and Water lord would be present. Haku stayed with Sakura, so Naruto wouldn't get any ideas, not that he would anyway. Eventually it was time for the trial of Zabuza. Through deliberation, he was found guilty of treason, but the Hokage managed to keep Zabuza from being executed, instead having him exiled from the Land of Water. Haku, being Zabuza's charge, was also exiled. They then waited for the anouncement of the Chunin Exam.

**TBC...**

**A/N: That was Chapter 1. Please read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: The current harem standings are Naruto/Haku/Hinata. There will be more added. Whether or not Temari will be a part of the harem or not is still under debate, but if she is, Gaara will be giving Naruto the "big brother" talk, even though he's the youngest. Also, I plan on going back in flashbacks, which is why I skimmed, so I at least had something to go back to, instead of having to make it all up from scratch.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own it!**

**Chapter 2:**

Kakashi had just arrived at team 7's training grounds, handing all three their Chunin Exam invites.

"Now, you can decide if you want to join or not."

"I'm definately joining!" Naruto basically yelled.

"Me too!" Sasuke agreed.

"So am I!" Sakura affirmed her decision with theirs. Kakashi then vanished after telling them where to meet.

Over in the trees somewhat, a girl wearing a heavy jacket, and blue pants, with a kunai pouch attached to her right leg watched the three. She had blue hair, and pale eyes. She looked blind, as she didn't have any pupils. When Sasuke and Sakura went off, Hinata kept watch, as Naruto performed the Shadow Clone Jutsu. He had remembered disappearing in a flash of yellow, and wanted to do that again. However, before he could, a burst of wind dissipated his clones.

"Come on, boy! How about you fight me? Anything Goes?"

_In the woods..._

"Come on, girl, fight me! I want to test my strength for the Chunin Exams! I'll hold back enough chakra to keep you alive, what do you say?"

_Meanwhile..._

In the Hokage's Tower, there was a meeting of Team leaders, when there was an explosion from the distance. Kakashi decided to investigate, and vanished in a swirl of leaves. He arrived in a swirl of leaves, and saw Hinata on the ground, covered in sand, and naruto with various cuts on his body that were already healing. He grabbed them both and took them to Konoha Hospital, where an examination revealed that Hinata is just unconscious, and Naruto will be fine.

"They'll be out of it for most of the day. At least they won't have to report until the day after tomorrow."

Hinata groaned, as did Naruto, and started waking up. Hinata gasped when she saw where she was.

"I thought I was dead!"

_Flashback..._

"_Come on, girl! Fight me! I want to test my strength for the Chunin Exams! I'll hold back enough Chakra to keep you alive, what do you say?"_

_Hinata turned around, and saw a young man with a gourd on his back. He had red hair, and there was sand floating in front of him. Before they could start fighting, she sensed another presence, and the young man's send started acting strangely._

"_Get behind me, girl! Konoha wouldn't like it if you were killed!"_

_Hinata ran behind the sand user, as he flared his sand._

"_Nice, Gaara. But you won't win against me!"_

"_Don't count on it, Orochi-teme! Billowing Sand Tsunami!!"_

_A huge amount of sand, much larger than what was in his gourd slammed into the snake master._

"_Giant Sand Burial!!"_

_The sand compressed, spraying everywhere with the same amount of compression. Hinata screamed as she was hit. Gaara's extra sand protecting her from injury. Where "orochi-teme" was, was a multi-layer crater._

_Flashback over..._

"Hmm, so this gaara protected you from this Orochi-teme?" 'Must have been Orochimaru!' Kakashi was thinking about the event.

_Flashback..._

_Come on, boy! How about a fight? Anything goes?"_

"_I'll take you on, Princess of the Sand Village!"_

"_Who's there? Wind Scythe Jutsu!"_

_The Wind user of the group sent a blast of slicing wind at the assailant._

"_Shadow Clone Jutsu!"_

_Naruto created several clones, and got into the Transformation jutsu stance._

"_Transform!"_

_All the Narutos Transformed, and the assailant just smirked, as he shut off his vision when he got the slightest peek at what he was up against._

"_Tch, a Medic Ninja! Kid, cut that jutsu, or I'll knock you out into next week!"_

_Naruto chuckled sheepishly as he cut the jutsu, instead, he ran at the Medic nin. The clones were dissipated, as the real one was impaled._

"_KID!!!"_

"_Come on, temari. Can't you handle a simple medic-nin? Sand Coffin!"_

_A bunch of sand surrounded the medic and incased him._

"_Sand Burial!"_

_The sand compressed and exploded, spraying blood everywhere. The two then walked off, not even checking if the Leaf nin were ok._

_Flashback over..._

"So, one was Gaara, the other was Temari. And your saying that you helped Temari fight a medic nin that was on Orochi-teme's side?" 'Who could that one be?' Kakashi was pondering that question, as the ninja left.

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N: That was Chapter 2. yes, I decided to introduce Orochimaru, not only as an immediate enemy, but also as "Snake Bastard." No, neither Orochimaru, nor Kabuto are dead. Please Read and review. Next Chapter might have more flashbacks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Had some thinking to do. This'll be more flashbacks, but it'll clear things up. Also, this story will have powerful and smart Naruto and Sasuke. Kyuubi will be neutral.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, Naruto would be stronger, and Sasuke would be a spy for the Leaf.**

**Chapter 3:**

Naruto was walking alone on his way to his apartment, thinking about his last mission, and how close he came to dying.

_Flashback Jutsu:_

_Naruto arrived at the bridge and noticed ice pieces with some kind of ice cage. He could see through the ice cage, and frowned at Sasuke's performance. He ran up to the cage, and tapped on the ice to get the Uchiha's attention, signaling to use his strongest Fire Jutsu. The Last Uchiha nodded, and did three handsigns, while Naruto did four._

_"__**Katon: Karyu Endan no jutsu!**__" (1)_

_"__**Fuuton: Kazeryudan no Jutsu!**__" (2)_

_The two Jutsus hit the same ice piece, and did what the Fire Jutsu along wouldn't do. It caused massive damage to the cage and ice pieces, as well as the bridge. he signaled Sasuke to get out as he watched the cage and ice sheets slowly reform._

_Sasuke ran for the exit, but he knew he wouldn't make it, so he subconsiously opened the first of the Hachimon, dashing to the exit. He made a dash jump to the exit and barely got out as he barely dodged Senbon. He hit the ground and bounced, flipping and slamming against the side, flipping over it and started falling._

_Naruto ran to Sasuke, calling on his tenant for strength. He gained enough chakra for the Ichibi Cloak, dashing to the edge and jumping off, to the surprise of all. He streamlined himself, and fell to Sasuke's level, grabbing him before righting himself as he fell, and thrust a hand out, sending a chakra arm to grab the edge, pulling himself up. When they climbed back onto the bridge, Naruto cancelled the Chakra, and gasped at sdeeing Sasuke's eyes. He had developed the Sharingan (3), and had two tomoes in each eye._

_Sasuke looked at Kakashi and saw the handsigns for the Raikiri (4), copying them for later. He saw Haku preparing a Jutsu, and dashad at the girl, grabbing her just as she got ready for transport. She took Sasuke with her, and reappeared near Zabuza, getting ready to give her life for him, but The Last Uchiha interfered, prepping the very first Jutsu he copied. When Kakashi got ready to lunge, and Sasuke got ready to defend, Gatou arrived, and Naruto got to his team's side._

_"So, this is the Oni of Kiri? Hah! You look as Demonic as a wet Koneko." (5, 6, 7)_

_Naruto looked at Haku._

_"Can you create Hi Yaris?" (8)_

_Haku nodded, and created a sphere of water, before molding and freeezing it into a yari. She took careful aim, and threw her creation at Gatou, causing it to pierce his heart. He fell down, mortally injured. He then did the one thing you never do in this situation: he ripped the yari out of his chest, causing blood to gush out. The criminal collapsed and died in less than a minute. The others looked at their boss, then at the group of ninjas, pissed off._

_"That was our meal ticket!"_

_Haku made a handsign._

_"__**Hyoton: Makyo Hyosho!**__" (9)_

_The group of bandits were surrounded by Ice mirrors, then Haku made a few more handsigns._

_"__**Hyoton: Makyo Hi-ori kasui**__" (10)_

_The spaces were filled with spiked ice bands, that came together in a cage. She then entered one of the mirrors, and killed nearly all of them. The cage broke down when she finished, leaving one alive. This one had an old fashioned wooden spear, and he ran toward the Shinobi. Sasuke ran toward the bandit just as he threw the spear at Kakashi. Having used the Sharingan too much, Kakashi was about to collapse, so Naruto shoved the Jounin out of the way, taking the spear in his right lung. The sharp part was pointing out of his back, causing Sakura to scream in fright. Naruto collapsed backward, as everyone else stared in horror. Sasuke was enraged that his partner and friend was seriously injured, and caused his Sharingan to get its third tomoe as he prepared his second Raikiri. It sparked and then came to life, sparking blue, as lightning also coursed around Sasuke's body. He dashed at the bandit, impaling him on is lightning-filled hand._

_Meanwhile, Naruto pulled the spear out of him, and the hole immediately started closing. He knew he'd have trouble breathing for a while, so he stayed down, and fell unconscious._

_He awoke the next day in Tazuna's house._

_Flashback Jutsu Kai (11)_

Naruto smiled.

_Meanwhile_

Sasuke was heading for the Uchiha compounds where he stayed while thionking about his latest mission.

_Flashback Jutsu_

_Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi were on the bridge waiting for Zabuza and Haku when a think fog rolled in. The three got into their defensive stances, as the two Nukenins (12) walked in. Zabuza had a visible smirk on his face, while Haku's face was covered by a mask._

_"So, you came afterall. I thought you'd be in bed for a few more days." Zabuza said with a smirk._

_"I'd never let my team go into battle without me." Kakashi retorted._

_"Really? Then where's the loud-mouthed blonde?"_

_"He'll be here. In the meantime..."_

_"I agree. Haku, let's test their skill."_

_"Hai, Zabuza-Sama."_

_Zabuza formed the Tiger seal and created five Mizu Bunshin. (13) Haku formed a wierd seal, and created five Aisu Bunshin. (14) They all surrounded Sasuke, who smirked. His image seemed to waver for a bit, before the five Aisu Bunshin all got slash marks on them, and the five Musu Bunshin turned into water. The Aisu Bunshin turned to ice and shattered, startling the real ones, as well as his own team._

_"Zabuza-Sama, I'll fight him."_

_"Be careful, Haku."_

_"Sasuke, we'll leave you with the girl. Sasuke grunted in achnowledgement, before charging at the young pseudo-hunter-nin, who dodged most of his strikes, before seeing a glint of gray in one of his arm warmers._

_"You're holding back. Why?"_

_"I need to train my body for when I obtain the Sharingan. Afterall, what good are eyes, if the body can't keep up with them?"_

_Haku was surprised at the thoroughness of his answer, before dodging another of his attacks. He jumped back, and formed another unusual seal._

_"__**Hyoton: Makyo Hyosho!**__"_

_Sasuke was surprised when he found himself surrounded by ice plates. Haku then performed another unusual seal._

_"__**Hyoton: Makyo Hi-ori Kasui!**__"_

_Sasuke noticed the spaces being filled by an ice cage, and then saw Haku slide into an ice plate, before being reflected on all of them. The Last uchiha got into a defensive stance, but it was futile as Senbon rained down from every which way._

_"Kakashi, you're kid's a goner. No one has survived Haku's Ultimate Hyoton Jutsu."_

_"There's a first time for everything."_

_Sasuke performed a few handseals, then inhaled._

_"__**Katon: Goukakyu no jutsu!**__" (15)_

_The young Genin exhaled a burst of flame that hit one of the mirrors, melting the very first layer of ice off. He tried to dodge more senbin, but it was to no avail. he then heard a knocking, as did Haku, and prepared to knock the person out, when he spoke._

_"Sasuke, use you're strongest Katon Jutsu."_

_Sasuke shrugged and nodded. He performed three handseals and inhaled._

_"__**Katon: Karyu Endan!**__"_

_"__**Fuuton: Kazeryudan!**__"_

_The Katon Jutsu hit the ice plate at the same time the Fuuton Jutsu did, causing an explosion, and destroying a large part of the cage.  
_

_"Sasuke, get out of there!"_

_The genin didn't need to be told twice and made a mad dash for the exit as the cage started forming again. Knowing he wouldn't make it, he tried pouring chakra into his legs, unknowingly opening the first gate in the Hachimon. with new speed, he just barely made it out of there with a slide, bouncing on the concrete before hitting the edge and flipping over. The last thing he saw was Naruto jumping over the edge in some kind of Chakra cloak._

**To be continued...**

**A/N: That was Chapter 3. To answer any questions, in this story, the harem will start small, only three or four people, and in the sequel, it'll get bigger. If anyone knows the Japanese word for Hunternin, please tell me.**

**Translations:**

**(1) Katon: Karyu Endan - Fire Element: Fire Dragon Bullet Technique**

**(2) Fuuton Kazeryudan - Wind Element: Wind Dragon Bullet Technique**

**(3) Sharingan - Copy-wheel Eye**

**(4) Raikiri - Lightning Edge/Blade**

**(5) Oni - Demon/Ogre**

**(6) Kiri - Mist**

**(7) Koneko - Kitten**

**(8) Hi Yari - Ice Spear**

**(9) Hyoton: Makyo Hyosho - Ice Element: Demonic Ice Crystal Mirrors**

**(10) Hyoton: Makyo Hi-Ori Kasui - Ice Element: Demonic Spiked Ice Cage**

**(11) Kai - Cancel/reverse/end**

**(12) Nukenin - Missing Ninja**

**(13)Mizu Bunshin - Water Clone**

**(14) Aisu Bunshin - Ice Clone**

**(15) Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu - Fire Element: Grand Fireball.  
**


End file.
